


Still the one

by carrisonlove



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrisonlove/pseuds/carrisonlove
Summary: I am sorry. This is not a fic. This is my real life carrison analysis. Suddenly i am in this rabbit hole and i need to anonymously find a place to let it go out of my chest. The title is taken from shania twain song "still the one" which i believe Carrie felt for Harrison deep inside her heart.
Relationships: Carrie Fisher/Harrison Ford, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Still the one

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fic. If u r hanleia/ carrison fan, you might give a read. English isn’t my first language. So, sorry if i seem a bit incoherent. Also mind that all of these are my point of view on the basis of less than little information on the internet. I love to analysis characters, stories, human emotions. What i am writing is true for me but i don't expect anyone to take these literally.

Where do I begin? I started watching star wars last week. And within one week i am here to discuss carrison lol. In ANH where it seemed like, Luke Leia are future couple- i got so bored of the concept. I was like what's all the fuss is about then?this is basic rescuing princess love story. Then when i realized the future couple is gonna be Han Leia, for the first time, i started enjoying Star Wars for real. They had magnetic chemistry. Then i searched all over the internet about them. The more i saw behind the scenes pictures, the more i loved their chemistry. The photo where carrie holds harrison's face/ takes photo of him/ makes him laugh is so unbelievably beautiful and heart warming. They look like made for each other. Those are type of photos which today's professional photographers would d*e to capture. Looks like happy couple from the seventy's. Vintage beauty. But what a pity! The story is not so bright like the photos. One of them has always considered it as a mistake and for another person it was like "love of life" from which she never really recovered. I am trying to talk about the points one by one. *Did Harrison take advantage of Carrie? There is much heated argument around this on twitter and some articles. I must admit he kind of took advantage of carrie on that birthday party night. But unlike twitter people i would like to consider not everything is black and white. Some things are grey. First of all, harrison became unfaithful to his wife by making move towards carrie. Secondly, like he himself said, carrie wasn't in a state to make a rational decision on that night. But- would it change if carrie wasn't drunk? I highly doubt. Yes, they had eye brow raising age gap. Yes, Harrison was married with two kids. And yes, carrie was probably early 20's. But what happened between them was consensual. Carrie wasn't in her 20's all her life. She grew up. She became much older and wiser. If she felt Harrison took advantage of her drunk state, otherwise she wouldn’t go for it- she could admit it to herself when she was older. Mind that, carrie didn’t blame him. They remained friends for years. I personally think it wasn’t an ethical relationship but blaming harrison for taking advantage of young carrie isn't it. Regarding this matter, the last word should belong to carrie. She never regretted the relationship. She was madly in love with him that time. And all her life she carried the ghost of that love. Even if she wasn’t drunk, she would willingly say yes to harrison. *Harrison's feelings about Carrie: I think overall, he has always respected,admired and adored carrie but as a colleague and friend. He probably regrets that 3 months' fling and consider it as a poor judgement. His marriage was going shit that time (isn’t any excuse to cheat. I am only saying how his feelings worked). He was away from home. Carrie was like an sweet angel with doe eyes (😉). He was probably attracted to her beauty and youth. Finally all the hesitation harrison had got washed away at the backseat of the taxi. But carrie as a woman wasn't his type. As carrie said she was too inexperienced and shy in bed. He probably likes his partners being expert and confident in bed ( can't believe i am writing this!) May be his feelings towards Carrie in a romantic sense would be positively different if she was around 25 as well as much more matured and confident. He of course has always known how much carrie loved and admired him. He married 3 times. Did he ever feel carrie could be his partner? Even if it has crossed in his mind, i think he values his privacy too much. Their fame as Leia-Han was a obstacle for this. If they got back together, it would get too much attention and gossip. Harrison would hate this type of gossips. *Carrie's feelings for Harrison: I admire Carrie so much for being such unapologetically honest about her feelings. From what i have Understood, harrison was her "love of life" and she was too young to meet him. If not, she wouldn't carry it for 40 years and wouldn’t pour her heart again and again in her books. If not, she wouldn’t say how obsessed she was with him (as a friendly joke but now we know there is always some truth behind jokes) in live. She never blamed him, never crossed the boundary harrison wanted to maintain, she has always been fine with his family. I bet she wanted to lighten up the burden she carried in her heart for four decades in her last book. "Were you in love?" - "depends on whom you are asking" has broken my heart. Her one sided love has a melancholic beauty ( like some great novel) but i wish she wouldn’t underestimate herself so much and would get over and move on. Or, may be in fantasy I wish there were a kinder universe where they ended up together as love of life for each other ( even if unintentionally harrison did very wrong towards her. But still- if an woman loves someone so much with all their heart; they deserve to be loved back with more intensity by their loved one. I wish i was living in an universe where there is the nicest version of harrison for carrie). *"I know" The iconic "I love you- I know" scenes can be explained so much regarding Han Leia narrative. But it is so perfect for carrie- harrison too? Carrie loves him. He knows this. "I know" is an acknowledgement but not a promise. "I know" has some regrets in it, some inexplicable feelings in it. "I know" can be interpreted as an "i am sorry i couldn’t give u back what u have given me." Carrie argued the change to "i know" from "i love you too". Was there some personal feelings behind it? Was carrie feeling " why can't even on screen u tell me that u love me too? Why r u so cruel?" May be i am imagining too much but i believe Carrie- Harrison's push and pull-regret-love-assurance played a role to make Han-Leia so alive. Concluding with, this relationship was kind of a venom that has poisoned carrie for years and she let it. I hope she didn’t. But then again she was so strong to carry her love so long. If i was in her place, i know deep down i wouldn’t be able to forget whom i have given my heart but i would keep pretending with myself that i don't feel anything anymore. She didn't pretend with herself. I know i am contradicting but i love the way Carrie has carried herself through her life. The only thing i wish would change was carrie thinking she lacked something / she could change something about her to make him stay. Other than this, she was honest with her heart and she was a lioness for this. Instead of "oh i didn’t get him/ he used me ( he kind of did though)" she let the world know "i had these moments with someone whom i have loved and admired so much and i still cherish these memories cause these memories are mine to claim" Love you, so much princess💖


End file.
